The present disclosure relates to: a self-traveling vehicle system for causing a self-traveling vehicle to travel along a travel line provided on a road surface; a self-traveling vehicle; and a method for controlling travel of a self-traveling vehicle. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technique for controlling travel of a self-traveling vehicle through detection of markers provided along a travel line.
A technique is for example disclosed in which a guide line is provided on a road surface and markers are provided along the guide line. In the technique, the guide line and the markers are detected by a plurality of reflective optical sensors provided in a carrier to cause a moving body to travel along the guide line and execute commands corresponding to the markers.